1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holders designed as a resting appliances for artist-type airbrushes. The present invention is particularly directed at a multi-use holder designed for wall mounting or as a desk fixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Airbrush holders are not abundantly disclosed in past-art holder-type patents. Most holders of a type having any similarity to the present invention are for pens, pencils, glue machines, or drafting tools. A search of Patent Office files produced the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,540,959, dated June 9, 1925, issued to Schumacker for a curling iron holder. A wall bracket holder is described.
The Jewell patent of Oct. 12, 1926, U.S. Pat. No. 1,602,493, is for a pen holder on a stand base.
A patent issued to Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 1,780,546, shows a type of fountain pen holder in an openable clip. The patent dated Nov. 4, 1930.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,788, shows a magnet desk pen set. The patent is dated Nov. 9, 1954, and was issued to Spatz.
A wall bracket is described in the Fisher U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,952, dated Aug. 2, 1966.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,756, we again see a pen stand. The patent shows Moore et al as the recipient and the patent is dated Feb. 18, 1975.
On June 8, 1982, a patent issued to May, U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,623, depicts the use of an angled frame structure as a glue gun holder.
And the Coronado patent issued Mar. 12, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,891, is an example of drafting tool support structures.
With the possible exception of the May device, which involves an angled support frame structured considerably different in design and use from my holder, I found no similarities in other seen past-art patents.